I love you
by HanStephanie19
Summary: Would they be your last words if you hadn't long to live? Whilst on a school trip to Spain Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom find that there's a traitor in St Hearts and as a result Zoe gets captured by KORPS and all she has to rely on is love and friendship that made her who she is...
1. The Trip

**Look guys I have had to change my ****_'Friendship never lies,_**** Love never dies' story, but the truth is I think I will delete it as I think it's not going to go well, if you have any ideas for it please place it in your review, I will put it into consideration! Any way enough about me and on with ****_'I love you'_**

**Friday: The news**

As Mr Flately walked into the classroom he saw the sight of Tom playing on 'Blade Quest Battle of the ages' game on his DS, with his brown hair in his eyes. In front of Tom was Aneisha who was applying make-up onto her eyelids to make them stand out. Beside Aneisha was Zoe who's posture was straight and her bright auburn was sitting on her shoulders as she read the book 'Looking for Alaska' Then behind the pale girl was a muscly, tanned boy who was practically lying with his chest on the desk, with his blonde mop of hair just above his eyes as he was staring in front of him at the auburn haired girl and daydreaming about... things about her.

"Right, class today's notice is that there is a school trip for two weeks to Spain!" Mr Flately explained, the whole class burst into sound and Mr Flately had to shout "YES, I know your all very excited but it will start next Monday, so tell your parents and start packing" They were the only words he could squeeze in as the bell went for lunch.

Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom all rushed out of the classroom and walked into the Caretakers store cupboard, and Zoe pulled the leaver which thrusted them down to HQ, they all had the amazing sensation on having their hearts in their throats that is normally the feeling you would feel when your on a loop the loop roller-coaster.

"Ah team, I've heard about your trip to Spain" Frank said placing a document on the circle topped table.

"Yeah, is it a mission for us?" Aneisha asked approaching Frank with the other three following. "Not that I know of, but MI9 think that you four deserve a break and you may go" Frank smiled

"Yay, I've never been to Spain before!" Zoe smiled, Aneisha pulled Zoe in for a hug and as Zoe was hugging Aneisha she looked at Dan and smiled, Dan smiled back that made her heart melt in to two, and she so badly wants to tell him how she felt, but she had never felt this way before about anyone so she didn't know how to put into words for the blonde-haired boy.

Tom noticed both of them smiling at each other and smirked to himself knowing full well that they both liked each other so much but didn't know how to put it. So he decided there and then that he was going to do his best to persuade Dan to ask her out.

**Monday: The departure**

As the classes lined up to head on the coach with their suitcases on the coach and ready to go, Dan sat down next to Tom who was sitting near the back next to the window, he saw Zoe sit down next to Aneisha who was only two seats in front of them. _Thank god she's not sitting next to Melissa_ Dan thought as he settled into the seat and put his seat belt on.

The trip to the ferry was long and boring, Tom wouldn't stop talking about Blade Quest and Dan just sat there dreaming about stuff...(possibly a certain redhead)

"So... what's going on with you and Zoe?" Tom asked out of the blue. Dan whipped his head round to face him his cheeks turning slightly red as he saw Tom's smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Tupper?" Dan lied, trying to cover up his feelings. Tom sighed "You fancy her don't you" Tom said, it wasn't a question it was a completely obvious statement. Dan didn't know what to say so he just looked at Tom with ocean blue eyes, that clearly explained that he loved her so much, and wanted to protect her with his life.

"Oh mate, don't worry I have a feeling she feels the exact way about you!" Tom said ruffling up Dan's blonde locks.

"Yeah right, she probably doesn't see me any more than a best friend" Dan whispered.

"Anyway what's with you and Neish?" Dan asked pulling a smirk, _It's payback time_ he thought.

"Nothing" Tom replied looking out of the window trying to keep his expression neutral.

**Please review and I hope to put out the next chapter tomorrow. But unfortunately ****_Friendship never lies, Love never dies_**** is going on hold till I can get some ideas please put some ideas in the review for it please but please review for this one too! Han xxxxxx**


	2. The Arrival

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter I would just like to say a big thank you to ****_georgiaw57 _****for this idea and I spent all night coming up with how I was going to put it in here, so I hope you like the twist Georgia! Anyway on with …**

As the long, blue, squeaky clean couch pulled up outside what looked like Buckingham palace, the students went into loud bursts of sound as they saw the size of the place.

"Bloody hell!" Tom shouted.

"THOMAS!" Mr McNab shouted "What your language boy!" he continued.

"Sorry Sir" Tom whispered looking guilty and going bright red. Beside him Dan was in hysterics at the sight of Tom. Tom slapped him on the knee, but Dan just kept laughing. Zoe and Aneisha turned around to see them both and took a picture of them, Tom's guilty look and Dan's laughing face. Zoe thought _'God he's adorable when he laughs'_ looking at Dan, she was knocked out of daze when Aneisha tapped on her shoulder.

"That's one for the photo album" Aneisha whispered to Zoe turning around and facing the front again.

"Oh, are you making a photo album?" Zoe asked "What for?"

Aneisha smiled "I'm going to make one for all of us, of our time at St. Hearts" Zoe smiled and was about to say something but was cut off by…

"RIGHT" Mr McNab shouted at the top of his voice, to silence the 20 students "Now, were going to line up outside and get into pairs on who we want to share a dorm with OK?"

"Yes, Sir" The teens chanted as they started to get off the coach.

When they had all got off the coach they were all in a line Jane, Lauren, Melissa, Lady J, Preston, Roly, Tom, Dan, Zoe and Aneisha and so on…

As Mr McNab was singling off pairs Jane and Lauren, Melissa and Lady J, Preston and Roly

Tom smiled and said "One minute Dan I have to see Aneisha for a minute" as Tom scooted off too Aneisha Mr McNab came to Dan "Ahh Morgan you're going to be sharing a room with Zoe are you?" Melissa looked over at them and ran off and started crying, Dan went red and Zoe turned to face Mr McNab "Very well then, Jones and Tupper then yes?" He noted turning to face Tom and Aneisha.

"Ermm… well…" Aneisha started and then got cut off

"Right then off to your dorms with your partners" Mr McNab told the class as he walked off to tell Mr Flately the pairs. Dan and Zoe walked together; secretly glad to be with each other. Tom started to follow them until he grabbed back as he stumbled back and looked at Aneisha's slightly pissed off face.

Aneisha looked at Tom and said "What was that for _I_ was going to go with Zoe?" Aneisha whispered.

"Yeh well, I'm sorry, but this could be the time where they get together!" Tom exclaimed pulling puppy eyes at her.

"Okay fine, but does Dan _like_ her, I mean she _likes_ him like really_ likes_ him, but does he like her?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm pretty sure he likes her" Tom answered looking towards the bright auburn hair and blonde-haired boy walking into the Buckingham palace look alike talking and laughing together as if they were not about to share a dorm with each other.

Tom and Aneisha knew that this trip was going to show how much Dan and Zoe care for one another and pray to God they will get together.

**Please please review, sorry it was a pretty average chapter but please review! I love you guys! Han :D xxxx**


	3. Feelings

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

"So… Tupper what is your plan exactly?" Aneisha asked as she sat down her bed after unpacking all her clothes.

"Well… you know that there is that ball thing at the end of the trip?" Tom asked whilst playing on his DS.

"Yeahhh…OH. My. God" Aneisha realised with her mouth performing a perfect circle. Tom looked over the top of his DS and his mouth quirked into a smirk when he saw her.

"Exactly" Tom murmured placing his hazelnut eyes back on the games console again. "Wait how are you going to make them go together?" Aneisha asked closing her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure Dan will end up asking her out by at least tomorrow morning!" Tom exclaimed still attached to the game and defeating the Dark Wizard. Aneisha just nodded and smiled to herself thinking about the couple together and how they both make each other happy.

In the room opposite from Tom and Aneisha's…

"Do you think that Tom fancies Aneisha?" Dan asked as he folded up a pair of blue jeans into a pile and placed them into the oak chest of draws.

"Yeah, I mean he was pretty eager to go with her in the same dorm" Zoe laughed whilst sitting herself on the end of her bed.

"Oh I'm so excited" Zoe exclaimed "Do you think we will go to the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"Ermm that's in Italy Zo" Dan smiled as he put the last of his clothes in the draws. Dan made his way slowly over to Zoe and knelt in front of her. Zoe watched him with curious eyes as he took her elegant, pale hands into his warm, tanned ones.

"Look Zo" Dan started "I really like you… a lot and well…" he stuttered squeezing her hands gently and looking down at his knees thinking _'What am I doing? She probably doesn't even like me as a boyfriend'_ . Zoe laughed and smiled "I like you too Dan" she said squeezing his hand back. Dan looked up into Zoe's moss green eyes. "I think Zoe London that… I love you and…" Dan started but was cut off with Zoe's soft lips crushing against his own. Dan stood up and pulled Zoe up with him as he wrapped his arms strongly around Zoe's waist with Zoe's arms snaking around Dan's soft neck whilst gliding her fingers into his blonde mop of hair. After what felt like ages kissing they broke apart to get some air into their lungs.

"Was that the answer you wanted?" Zoe asked smiling up to Dan through her lashes, gazing into his pure azure eyes that were so fill of love and passion that it made her heart swirl.

"Definitely!" Dan replied attacking Zoe's lips again, Zoe shrieked from the surprise and quickly melted into the kiss. This kiss was different to the first they shared. The first kiss was innocent and sweet, whereas this kiss was in complete contrast to that and was completely drove on passion and love.

When they eventually broke apart they both sat on the end of Zoe's bed holding hands, with Zoe's head resting on Dan's shoulder and Dan's head resting on Zoe's.

"Oh sugar" Zoe exclaimed looking towards the clock hanging on the wall "It's gone past six o-clock we're late for dinner" She finished as she slowly pulled Dan to his feet. Dan just smiled at her as they both walked out of their dorm to the dining hall, hand in hand.

**Please please review! I love you guys lots of love Han xxxxxxxxx****J**


	4. No way!

**Soz guys it's been a while but we've just finished school so I should be able to update more, also please go to my profile and vote for which story I should do next! Anyway on with 'I love you'… **

As Dan and Zoe headed into the hallway hand in hand they were met by Tom and Aneisha standing opposite to them waiting.

"So guys what took you two so longgggggg…?" Tom started then upon noticing their hands intertwined, Tom immediately whipped his head to look at Aneisha.

" …I told you didn't I Neish!" Tom smiled knowing he was right simply amused him even though he was almost always right. Aneisha simply smirked and pulled Zoe away from Dan as their hands left one another's Zoe looked towards Aneisha.

"What was that for?" Zoe asked.

"Since… when… what…?" Aneisha gasped still in shock.

"Since just now!" Zoe smiled looking back at Dan who smiled affectionately at her. She saw Tom roll his eyes at the corner of her eye as she turned back round to see Aneisha.

"Are you two going to the ball thingy together then?" Tom asked looking at Dan as the girls turned round to face them. Dan turned his face from Tom to Zoe.

"How about it Zo, would you like to go with me to the ball at the end of the trip?" Dan asked as he held out his soft, tanned hands for her to take.

"I would love too!" Zoe replied happily as she took his hand and pulled him towards him, crushing his mouth against hers. Dan made a small noise of pleasure and surprise as he moved his mouth against hers, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist tightly with Zoe's hands crawling into his soft golden hair. Although they could carry on they heard a loud cough from beside them, so they reluctantly pulled away from one another their hands finding each other's as they looked at Tom's and Aneisha's shocked expressions.

"Please guys, save for the bedroom" Tom started "Seeing as you're both sharing one you can –"Tom smirked until he was cut off with Dan's foot colliding quite weakly with Tom's shin. However since Tom is not exactly as strong as Dan a weak hit would hurt him.

"Owwww" Tom shouted .

"Oh, don't be such a wimp!" Aneisha started "Anyway guys enough of the mushy stuff, let's go eat!" She finished heading down the doorway with Tom behind her.

As Dan and Zoe were about to follow Tom and Aneisha Dan pulled Zoe back and gave her a short and sweet kiss on her soft pink lips before following their fellow spy-mates down the corridor and into the dining hall.

**In the dining hall…**

After lining up to get their food the four of them sat down at a table and started munching on their spaghetti bolognaise and lemon cheesecake.

Once they had finished their meal they sat talking for a while on what they were going to do in Spain. As they were talking about their activities, Dan gently grabbed Zoe's hand from underneath the table and brought it up so their intertwined hands were resting on the light brown oak table.

As they were in a middle of a conversation Melissa zoomed over to them plastering a very fake smile on her face.

"Here we go…" Dan whispered in Zoe's ear, Zoe smiled as Melissa stood beside Dan.

"Hey Dan" She started smiling her head off "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball together?" She finished trying not to notice Zoe who was sat beside him.

"The thing is Melissa is that…" Dan started until being cut off by Aneisha sitting opposite to him and Zoe.

"Sorry Melissa but if you look right under your nose you will be able to see that Dan and Zoe are dating seeing as their holding hands so wouldn't it be obvious that they are going together?" Aneisha said trying to keep calm but failing terribly.

Melissa looked taken back and went red whilst giving Zoe a death stare she stormed off. Dan squeezed Zoe's hands gently and she sighed whilst resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's going to hate me now isn't she?" Zoe asked as Dan placed his head on Zoe's. Zoe saw Tom and Aneisha give her sympathetic looks as Dan began to speak "If she ever bothers you Zo, you need to tell me" He said softly, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I will" Zoe replied squeezing his hands.

"I love you" Dan said softly.

"I love you too" Zoe replied.

"Awww that's so cute!" Aneisha smiled staring at the cute couple.

Dan and Zoe smiled as they lifted their heads from one another's and looked at Tom and Aneisha.

"So are you two going to the ball together then?" Dan smirked.

Tom and Aneisha looked at each other and turned back to Dan and Zoe and said in unison "Yeah right!"

"_Sure!"_ Dan and Zoe replied smiling.

**So guys that was the next chapter of 'I love you' hope you liked it!**

**Please please review I'd love to hear what you think of it so far! **

**And please vote for my next story on my bio!**

**Love you all**

**Hanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****J**


	5. Nightmares

**Okay guys this is probably the only chapter I'm going to be able to post for a while because I'm on holiday for 2 weeks! (YAY) But I will read and review other stories just not be able to post! Also I will post two chapters after the holidays! Anyway here is the fifth chapter…**

"Noo…Nooo" Zoe moaned softly as she tossed and turned in nutmeg white coloured bed. Dan woke and looked at the clock realising that it was 1:00am in the morning.

"Noo… Dan…" Zoe moaned more loudly than she had done before. Immediately Dan swung himself out of his bed and almost sprinted over to Zoe's bed side kneeling softly beside her as he reached out and brushed a strand of brightly coloured auburn hair out of her face.

Suddenly Zoe shot up from lying on her bed and sat up straight hugging her legs, breathing heavily as she remembered the nightmare she had just witnessed, not realising that Dan was watching her with curious coloured eyes.

"Dan?" Zoe whimpered as her eyes starting brimming with tears.

"Shhh Zo, I'm right here" Dan said softly as he sat behind her on the bed pulling her into his lap. Zoe turned and cried into his shoulder. Dan held her tightly not wanting to let go.

When Zoe stopped crying she looked up and was graced with the sight of Dan's gorgeous blue eyes that were filled with concern and curiosity, looking down on her.

Zoe turned around so that her legs were straddling his hips and kissed him furiously her arms wrapping around his neck pouring out all the emotion that she had felt in the nightmare into that one passionate kiss. Dan made a small noise of surprise and pleasure as he kissed her back with the same intensity, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Zoe gently pushed Dan down onto her bed as she hovered over him.

When they finally broke apart they rested their heads against each other's as Dan whispered "What's up Zo?"

Zoe opened her eyes and lay next to Dan placing her head on his chest. The top left of his pyjama top felt wet from her crying so she placed her head in the middle of his muscly chest listening to the soothing sound of his healthy heartbeat.

"I – I… killed you" Zoe whimpered "Not the M-Mastermind, not t-the Crime Minister… Me" She hesitated as she started shaking violently. Dan wrapped his arms around her tightly to reduce the amount of shaking she was giving off.

"Heyyyy, feel this" Dan said softly as he gently picked up Zoe's long pale hand placing it underneath his pyjama top on onto his bare chest so that she could feel his heartbeat thudding against his chest "Feel that, I'm alive, I'm fine" Dan finished looking down at her, watching as her moss green eyes filled with relief and happiness.

Zoe looked up at him and smiled fondly as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Dan" Zoe whispered resting her head on his chest again "So, so much"

Dan smiled "I love you too Zo"

The two both silently fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Dan woke up to find his sleeping beauty lying soundlessly asleep next to him, he smiled to himself as he gently ran his tanned fingers down her pale arm that was rested along his chest.

Zoe stirred as she slowly opened her eyes to see most of herself literally lying _on_ Dan. One of her legs were tangled with his her arm and half her chest was on his muscly one and her head was snuggled right into his neck.

"Morning beautiful" Dan whispered "How did you sleep, for the rest of the night?" He finished kissing the top of her head.

"Best sleep I've had in ages" Zoe replied kissing him on the lips.

"Good" Dan mumbled as he kissed her moving his mouth against hers as he pushed his right hand into her thick auburn hair whilst his left hand reached up and caressed her cheek. When they broke apart they both gasping for air.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Guys are you dressed because we're going for a 6 mile walk today!" Preston's usually happy voice called out from the hall.

"Coming Preston" Zoe replied looking at Dan "God, he likes to choose his moments doesn't he?" Zoe laughed.

"Yeah" Dan said "I was enjoying that!"

Zoe sighed and got up from her comfortable place beside Dan and went to get some of her clothes to get changed in the en suite. Dan stared after her as she looked back before closing the door and smiled, he smiled back before she closed the door to get changed.

Dan then reluctantly got up out of Zoe's bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt.

Once they had both got changed they went out the door and down the stairs and into the hall where they had breakfast and got registered, for their exciting 6 mile walk around the countryside.

**Okay so that was chapter 5 sorry it wasn't great but yeah please review, I love hearing what you guys think! And I will write two chapters after my hols!**

**Don't forget to vote for my next story on my poll!**

**Love Han xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Problems with Melissa

**Hey Guys, I'm back from my hols! YAY! Also I'm very happy to say that I am the new co-writer for 'The Rise of The Chosen One' with **V.2.1.L.1.Z.8**! Anyway this is the sixth chapter and I will posting the seventh very soon! However I just need to say something now, I am quite upset because about 100 of you guys viewed my last chapter, but only ONE of you reviewed! So I would just like to a big thank you to **DramioneRauraZan! **So this time please review! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dan sighed as he looked down at the floor as he kicked a misty grey pebble across the murky floor, swinging his and Zoe's intertwined hands back and forth.

"What's up Dan?" Zoe asked her emerald green eyes slowly but surely filling up with concern and love. 

"Hmm… Oh nothing, it's just I'd rather be doing other _interesting_ things other than this walk" Dan said calmly as he squeezed her hand.

"Like what?" Zoe asked untangling her pale hand from his tanned one and wrapping it securely around his waist tightly.

Dan laughed and placed his arm across her shoulders whilst he replied "Flipping off of walls… making Tom bore me with his Blade Quest lectures…" then he leaned in so every time he spoke his lips brushed against Zoe's ear "Or my favourite… making out with you in our bedroom" He whispered as quite as a mouse, so only Zoe could hear.

Zoe smiled and blushed the same pink as her lips, as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes that were filled entirely with love and happiness, with the concern completely driven away from her green orbs.

_Behind _them Tom and Aneisha walked side by side staring at the loved-up couple in front of them.

"It took them so long!" Aneisha said breaking the silence that the pair had held for about a minute or two.

"Yeah I know, I'm so glad that they are finally together though" Tom started "At least now, they can stop flirting like crazy with each other!" He finished laughing.

"Yeah" Aneisha laughed.

"Look Neish… do you erm… want to go to the ball together?" Tom asked blushing a baby pink colour.

"Yes Tom" Aneisha said "I'd love too!" She smiled.

"It's ok if you don't want to go… w-wait did you just say you want too?" Tom stuttered realisation clouding his brown eyes.

"Yes Tom!" Aneisha smiled.

"Ok great!" Tom exclaimed sounding rather relived, as he linked his left arm with Aneisha's right.

Dan and Zoe looked back at them with curious eyes as they regarded Tom and Aneisha with linked arms.

"Oh… so you did like her mate!" Dan laughed, smiling at the blushing brunette.

"Yeah!" Tom replied "Now get back to Juliet, Romeo" Tom smirked in defeat, as he watched the blonde haired boy turn and kiss Zoe on the side of her head as he turned to the front of him.

In front of Dan he saw the sight of Melissa whispering to her friends whilst giving Zoe evil smirks and glares. Dan heard Melissa whisper "She doesn't deserve him" and Dan noticed that Zoe had heard and seen Melissa giving her stares and talking about her as if she was a piece of junk, as she stared at the floor with tears filling her beautiful green eyes.

Dan's temper with Melissa had reached critical as he lead Zoe over to them. He felt Zoe's arms tighten around his waist as they neared the girls indicating that she didn't want to go, he knew that she didn't want to make things worse but _he_ needed to get this sorted.

"Dan… and _Zoe_" Melissa said sticking a fake smile on her face, the word Zoe left her mouth as if she was eating something disgusting. "What can I do for-"she was about to say before getting cut off.

"Look Melissa, you need to get over your stupid crush you have on me and stop having a go at my girl!" Dan started "Because guess what? I'm with Zo now and let's face it, I don't really think I would go out with you even if I wasn't with Zoe" He paused as he felt Zoe's green eyes burn proud holes in the side of his neck, he smiled to himself and continued "Oh and if you do say or hurt Zoe in any way then trust me goody-to-shoes that there will be consequences!" He finished.

Melissa by now had gone red, a blood red as she gave Zoe one last death stare before storming off to the front of the line with Mr Flatley, closely followed be her so-called friends.

Dan looked down at Zoe as she looked up at him. Dan noticed in her eyes that she was very thankful for what he had just said and that she was proud of him and she quirked up her lips into a half smile.

"Was about time someone got rid of her" Dan smiled.

"Thank you" Zoe smiled "For everything"

"You don't need to say thank you babe!" Dan smiled as he ducked his head and crushed his mouth onto hers. Her lips were soft and warm against his own as he moved one hand around her pale neck whilst his other rested on the small of her back pulling her closer and closer to him. Zoe sighed softly as she pushed her hand into his blonde hair, with the strands tickling her pale fingers.

"Oh my god guys we can't keep you two alone for two minutes without you kissing can we?" Aneisha laughed as she watched the couple break apart from one another's embrace. Dan and Zoe laughed when they broke apart as they both wrapped their arms around each other's waist's.

However nearer the front of the queue plans were being made!

**Oh guys I'm sorry I'm so mean! I have left you on a cliff hanger! (OOOPPPSSS) So what do you think is going to happen?**

**Please please please review I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Lots of love and hugs **

**Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Plans

**Hi everybody, this is a slightly smaller chapter to my other ones; however it is just as important! So please read and review! And when Liz has put up Chapter 8 of 'The Rise of The Chosen One' go and read that, that I have wrote! Anyway on with Chapter 7…**

The Crime Minister reluctantly picked up her ringing phone that sat beside her and the Mastermind.

"Speak" She demanded down the phone. "And be quick about it!"

"I'll do it!" The voice called out from the other end, the voice was clear and confident and knew what they were committing there selves too.

"Brilliant!" The Crime Minister replied as she clicked her fingers signalling to the KORPS agent in the corner to trace the caller's call.

"We are just tracing you're call to know your location!" She cackled down the phone.

"Okay" The voice on the other end replied.

The KORPS had retrieved the location of the voice and brought the screen over to The Crime Minister. The Crime Minister laughed when she had seen the location of the caller.

_'__This is going to be a breeze'_ She thought.

"Right then, I need you to do us a favour for our plan" The Crime Minister smirked to herself.

"What do you need me to do?" The voice replied still confident "I can do anything!" They finished.

"Well then…" The Crime Minister started as she explained the plan to the caller.

"I can do that, don't worry!" The voice said before hanging up.

"Master, our plans are in action, as of now!" The Crime Minister smiled.

"Good" The Mastermind said from his enclosed little box. "Let's go and kill her!" He finished.

The KORPS hq was filled with laughter and happiness as their plans went into action!

**As I said it was a short chapter, but please review on who was the caller and what is going to happen I would really like to know what you think is going to happen! Please review!**

**Love from Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: Sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer!**


	8. Plan in action!

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while, started school again now :(****so updates may be a bit slow, but I shall try my best!**

**If you haven't already, check out 'The Rise of The Chosen One' written by myself and Liz, please check it out and review!**

**Anyway on with Chapter 8 of 'I love you'….**

Dan sighed as he flopped face first onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Zoe smirked to herself as she knelt beside his bed a she reached for his hand that hung off the bed.

"Well I really hope that the whole two weeks isn't just walking around the woods!" Dan mumbled as his voice was muffled by his pillow.

Zoe laughed squeezing his hand lightly. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad Dan!" She said smoothly.

Dan turned over suddenly so he was facing the ceiling. Zoe had to bite back shrieks of surprise as he pulled her onto the bed with him. Her head resting on his chest, she smiled as she heard his heart beat thudding against her cheek.

"No, it wasn't _that_ bad" Dan replied "But I'd rather make out with you all day than go on that pointless walk!" He finished smiling down on her as she smiled up at him as he slowly sat up in a sitting position with Zoe next to him.

He grabbed Zoe so she was straddling his hips as he crushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Zoe sighed in content as she moved her lips against his, pushing her pale hands into his soft mop of golden hair.

When they pulled apart they were both gasping for air. Zoe slowly untangled herself from Dan and stood up beside Dan's bedside. Dan frowned as she got off him wondering why she was moving towards the door.

"I'm going to see Neish, I need to ask her a question" Zoe said as she bent down and quickly kissed him on the lips. Pulling away only a second later to see Dan's slightly upset face.

"Okay, I love you!" Dan said smiling with a slightly mischievous glint in his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too Dan" Zoe replied smiling, as she opened the door and moved out closing the door quietly behind her.

Dan smiled as he traced his lips, remembering what it was like to have her lips on his, before smiling to himself and curling up into a ball on his bed.

Zoe smiled as she left her and Dan's room, making her way silently to Aneisha and Tom's room just down the hallway from theirs. As she reached the door she was looking for, she lifted her hand up to knock when a hand wrapped around her mouth yanking her backwards, making her bash her head on the wall.

Zoe shrieked and tried to cry out but no sounds were produced by the hand that was covering her mouth. She kicked and thrashed against the body but it was no use. She then felt her arm go numb and saw something sticking out of her it, she looked up to see a dark figure.

Before being surrounded by darkness.

**Please please please review I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Lots of love and hugs**

**Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: Sorry it's a bit short but please still review!**


	9. The Helper from hell!

**Here is the ninth chapter of 'I love you' and I really hope you enjoy it! And as promised it is a bit longer!**

Slowly Zoe opened her eyes, to just realise that she felt cool heavy metal around her right ankle and her wrists. As she pulled herself up into a sitting position she took in her surroundings. She was in some sort of transparent cube. There didn't appear to be a door but there were drains where she was sat.

She started tugging on metal cuffs that weighed her to the ground.

"Ahh V95, I see you are awake" A faint voice called out from outside the box. Zoe turned slightly to be given the sight of the Crime Minister with a malicious grin on her face.

"What?... why am I here?" Zoe asked desperately trying to unshackle her cuffs, but had no luck.

"Ahhh, good question well we had a little…. Helper to help us find you" The Crime Minister cackled. Even though she was outside of the transparent cube her laugh could've broken the glass she was placed in.

"What….. where am I?" Zoe asked tears brimming her eyes. What she really needed right now was not the information on how she got there or what was going to happen to her. No. What she really pleaded for was to be in Dan's arms him telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"You're in Spain, you never left the country, just simply down a few streets to here!" She smirked. Zoe turned away facing the other side of the cube so her back was towards the witch.

"Aww, V95 do you want your beloved boyfriend with you?" The Crime Minister said sarcastically "To die by your side!" She quickly finished smiling nasty.

Suddenly Zoe's head whipped round to face her again. Not because the fact that The Crime Minister had just practically announced that _she _was going to die. But the fact that she knew about her and Dan.

"H-how did _you _know about that?" Zoe asked her heart screaming for Dan's voice and touch and comfort that only he could provide for her.

"Ha ha I know many things V95 that you may not know!" She cackled darkly. "I know that you call yourself Zoe London. I know that you and _Dan _have been together since the beginning of the school trip you were on" She finished saying the word '_Dan'_ as if tasted nasty in her mouth.

"You know nothing about us!" Zoe declared her eyes filling with tears again.

"Yet evidence suggest otherwise" She laughed.

"How?" Zoe whispered to herself not realising that The Crime Minister was listening to her.

"You want to know how?" The Crime Minister asked "Here!" She finished snapping her fingers together to create a sharp sound that echoed through the cube.

Zoe twisted more to the side as she saw a figure emerge from the shadows and stand next to The Crime Minister, her eyes filling with anger, betrayal and most of all hurt.

"No…" She whispered looking at the body in front of her that had a smile on its face.

* * *

Dan started to wake up from his short nap that he didn't even realise he had. His blue eyes fluttered open hoping to see Zoe either sitting at the end of his bed or on hers. Instead he saw empty sheets. He looked at the large clock on the wall to see that it had been a couple of hours since Zoe left.

_She can't still be talking to Neish…. Can she? _Dan thought to himself as he begun to sit up properly and un-wrap himself from the bed sheets that were tangled around his muscly body.

Dan swung himself out of his bed and left his and Zoe's room and headed for Tom and Aneisha's just down the hall.

He knocked three solid times before opening to see the sight of them both playing cards on the floor and laughing at each other.

"Dan? Is everything okay?" Tom asked concern written on his face.

"Wait… where's Zoe?" Dan asked becoming more and more worried each minute.

"I don't know we haven't seen her since the walk" Aneisha said getting up from her spot in the floor and standing up.

"She said she needed to talk to you about something and said she was coming to you!" Dan said his voice thick with worry.

"What? I haven't seen her at all, I haven't even heard a knock" Aneisha replied "Oh no!"

Dan felt tears brimming in his sapphire eyes as he felt guilt weight his heart down to his feet. He wanted to punch something, but more than anything he wanted Zoe with him, holding him.

**Sorry I have left you on a cliffy! Who do you think the 'Helper' is? Please review to tell me what you think, I love getting reviews so please tell me!**

**Lots of love and hugs**

**Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**


	10. Second life has come to an end

**Hi guys, you don't know how sorry I am! I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, Year 10 has been so hard and I have had so much homework I haven't had time for pretty much anything! Please please please accept my apology and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review for me guys because I love you all so much I love hearing what you think! Anyway on with this chapter…**

Dan was pacing the length of Aneisha and Tom's room continuously. His mind a race track of thoughts.

"Jesus Dan! Calm down!" Tom almost yelled at his best friend.

Dan's head snapped up to see him with piecing cold blue eyes that were filled with dread, anger and guilt.

"_Calm down?_" Dan yelled back "How would you act if the person you loved _most_ in the world is missing and could, right now be turning into the most evil thing on earth?" He finished his eyes navy blue daggers towards Tom.

Tom looked taken back but he loved Zoe with all his heart so who could really blame him?

"GUYS!" Aneisha shouted over the top of the boys' bickering. "I've found a trace on Zoe, and Frank says on the phone that the last place the genetic tracer picked up on her was at this old warehouse a few streets from here!" She finished her voice filling with sadness and hope that hopefully they might be able to find her and save her.

"Well what are we waiting for exactly? Let's go!" Dan demanded desperate to save Zoe and have him back in his arms.

Tom and Aneisha trailed after him, Tom grabbing his spy-pod on his way whilst Aneisha grabbed her 'cut through anything' lipstick that was lying on her beside table.

* * *

"How could you do this Melissa?" Zoe said looking back up tears spilling over her pale cheeks.

Melissa turned around, from where she had been talking to The Crime Minister and smirked before replying back with "Because I _hate_ you!"

Zoe looked shocked "I thought you liked me!" She said sounding like a little child who had lost her parents.

Melissa laughed "Ha, I _used _to like you until you stole _my_ future boyfriend!" She hissed menacingly her eyes brown fires.

Zoe looked down, she had never felt so lonely and isolated since her childhood at SKUL and now all she wanted to do was be with Aneisha, Tom and Dan. Laughing about stupid jokes together and having fun like they did every day.

Melissa turned back towards The Crime Minister and nodded. The Crime Minister smiled at her before brushing passed her to be outside the box looking down on Zoe, who had now curled up in a ball, her head on her knee, he ankle now throbbing of the tight metal shackle that held a large metal ball to the floor.

"Well this little chat and surprise has been very nice but fortunately we must get down to business" The Crime Minister cackled snapping her fingers together, which resulted in one of the KORPS guards behind her to move off to the side and Zoe's head to snap up in surprise.

Zoe looked to the side where the KORPS guard had moved to and saw that he was turning a cog in a clockwise motion. She started to hear a light gurgling sound before the drains underneath her exploding with clear blue water.

Zoe started to shake uncontrollably as the ice cold water hit her body, seeping through her skin and began making her muscles and bones cold inside of her.

"W-what..?" Zoe whispered her voice thick with millions of shakes and nerves in her voice.

Melissa and the Crime Minister just laughed and walked off leaving Zoe to freeze, the water rising higher and higher throughout the clear glass box.

Zoe clambered up as best she could to keep herself upright as the water reached her stomach.

As the water hit her chest she began to float up until the metal around her foot dragged her down pulling her underneath the water.

Zoe gasped in horror as she broke the surface, to find that the water had hit the bottom of her chin, the rest of her slim body underneath the water, freezing, her clothes saturated and tight around her pulling her even lower to the bottom of the cube.

Zoe pulled her head back before whispering 4 unforgettable words to someone, anyone who was listening.

"I- I love you Dan" She whispered before holding her breath as the water surrounded her.

This was it, she had been given a second chance to live. No regrets. No lies. Her second life was about to end and she hoped to God that everyone would stay healthy and happy for her. Especially Dan. Aneisha. Tom. And Frank. But especially Dan.

**So most of you were right, yes it was Melissa! I know, how could she?**

**But anyway what do you think is going to happen next? Please please review it really make my day!**

**Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next chapter will be up as soon as I can xxxxx hopefully! xxxx** **I love you guys thank you so much for your support xx please review! xxx sorry if it was a little short but I didn't really have the time xxxx sorry xx please still review though although I've said 'review' about a million times in this but oh well xxxxxxx**


End file.
